A WEIRD Wedding
by Mystery-Magician
Summary: Warning: is rated T for Terrible. Not for sensitive people. This fanfic contain censored words. Someone in the world wondering: Mario, what would you do if Peach and Bowser's wedding was COMPLETELY real ?


**I don't own anything and BLA BLA bLA …. Remember Review. You Like it or No. YOUR ChooSe**

* * *

**A WEIRD Wedding**

There once upon a time in Mushroom Kingdom. There is a small Toad called **chivi-chivik*. **Chivi-Chivik has one innocent question for the most GREATEST BESTEST HERO OF ALL THE TIME IN THE HISTORY OF VIDEOGAMES EVER IN THIS UNIVERSE. ITS SO AMAZING AND HANDSOME THAT HIS STUPID LITTLE DUMB AND UGLY BROTHER WHAT-EVER IT'S HIS NAME BECAUSE I FORGOT THAT NOBODY IN THE WORLD OR THIS UNIVERSE CARES OR LOVES LIKE **KAITO*** . Sorry guys. Mario will pays me $100,000 to said that because I'm the narrator of this fanfic.

What ever….

So Chivi-Chivik knocks softly in door of Mario's House

''WHO **** IT IS'' said Mario

''Mr. Mario. It's me: Chivi-Chivik''

Suddenly the **** Mario opens the door and lets Chivi-Chivik inside the house only for $50.00. Once the CHEAP I mean The handsome Mario sits in the chair so can go out of this fanfic.

''So Mr. Mario. Can you answer my question so I can go home and drink beer…eer.. I…I… I MEAN **BEET JUICE**. YES YES yes I LOVE BEET JUICE. NOT _**BEETLEJUICE**_….'' said Chivi. C. nervously.

''Kiddo. If you want stay in my house in next 15 minutes. Will be others $50.00.

''What IT'S CHEAP'' C.C said. (N_/A: I'm too lazy to said Chivi-Chivik all the time just C-C for short)_

'' JUST ASK ME A **** QUESTION'' shouted Mario.

C-Chivik sighs. He can't win this battle…..

''Okay kiddo. What is your question? '' said Mario.

''Alright. Mario, what would you do if Peach and Bowser's wedding was COMPLETELY REAL? '' C.C said seriously

Just Mario laugh like maniac murder or something like that. I don't know DON'T ASK ME.

''This is serious, Mario. Peach and Bowser is going to re-married because your brother ruin the first one in Super Paper Mario'' said C-C

''You have to be kidding me. I'm beat the Bowser's butt zillions of time. This be a joke that Princess Peach loves Bowser'' said Mario

''Is not a Joke. Look the invitation of wedding'' C-C shows Mario a pink card with white decorations that says:

_You're invited the most wonderful, fabulous and expensive wedding of the year. Princess Peach and my future husbandy Kingy Bowsy Koopa. Right Handsomsy Bowsy_

**Right my precious trophy I-I-I-I MEAN sweety wife Peachy. All the Toads and Koopas are invited. Except THOSE ******* Marios Bros. **

_Leave me all to me okay, Bowsy. _

**Okay, sweetheart Peachy.**

_Like my handsome Bowser wanted to say is: everybody is invited the wedding except __**THOSE ******* MARIO BROS. THAT ALL THANKS OF MARIO'S STUPID LITTLE DUMB AND UGLY BROTHER WHATEVER IT'S HIS NAME BECAUSE I FORGOT THAT NOBODY IN THE WORLD OR THIS UNIVERSE CARES OR LOVES LIKE KAITO.**_ (N/A: Dear Princess Peach, You OWN me a milkshake)

_Sorry…. I almost forgot my special and perfect wedding will celebrate _

_Time: __**TOMORROW**__ at 7:30 pm_

_Location: Castle Bleck: Inner Sanctum_

_**REMEMBER DO NOT NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER**_ _**EVER EVER**_ _**EVER EVER**_ _**EVER EVER**_ _**EVER EVER**_ _**EVER EVER EVER EVER**_ _**EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER FORGET BUY ME A BIGGER, BETTER, AND MOST EXPENSIVE GIFTS. NO CHEAPS GIFTS LIKE PLATES, COFFEE CUPS, ETC. OKAY**_

_I will see you later in my perfect wedding BYE_

End of letter. Finally finish that ***** of Peach

''WHAT THE- ****. I SPEND ALL MY LIFE SAVING HER FROM BOWSER. AND NOW SHE WANTS TO MARRY HIM. But is not her fault. Love is love. She wants marry Bowser. I can't stop her.'' said Mario.

''B-But-tt, Mar-'' C-C said.

''Please, I'm Mario. I'm not jealous of wedding of Peach & Bowser. If this wedding makes Peach happy. I'm happy too…'' said Mario.

''Well I have to go. Thanks of answer. I will see you soon'' said C-C going somewhere. Is much better than stay in Mario's House. Talking about Mario. I…. still wait for my $100,000…

In that night Mario is watching boring musicals like Cats or Les Miserables at TV eating popcorn with mushroom. Yuck! Mario become paranoid about the Peach's wedding. He don't believe that all those years of kidnapping finally Peach loves Bowser. Mario is very tired to be always her rescuer. And the most important is SHE DON'T PAY HIS RESCUE. He doesn't think that hugs, kisses and cakes will pay his house. Mario needs a plan. Mario think and think. And think until give a brilliant idea: Keep watching T.V

**And now presents one of A. Lloyd Webber's best musicals of 1986: **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_ said narrator of Broadway Musicals TV.

After watch the musical. Mario has a **REAL **idea. Only he needs a dark red cape, dark grey overall, black shoes, a rope, and white mask. Mario thinks he looks handsome. BELIEVE ME. He eats like a Fat pig.

Hehehe….. Nobody will know that I'm Mario. Mario said himself.

But the stupid Mario doesn't know is that mask only covers half of his face. He will get trouble tomorrow. He has to wait until Tomorrow in the wedding…

* * *

**NEXT DAY:**

_(bla bla bla…. Decoration, gifts, chairs, flowers, O'Chucks sleeping, Toad as page boy, Mimi as flower girl, Nastasia as wedding planner, Count Bleck as Marriage officiant , Bowser Jr. as bridesman because is _**FAVORITE **son _, Daisy (the bridesmaid) is crying…. Not for Princess Peach because she is not ******* because her Luigi is not invited for __**SAME **__reason. Sorry guys but can't if I tell the reason of why Luigi isn't invited 3 times will revive the evil Weegee and will find me in my home and ***** and ***** and ***** And the worst part *****. More Bla bla bla koopalings in the cage because the ***** Peach doesn't want them in her wedding and Hammer Bros .try to eat wedding cake)_

Jeez…. I have to explain everything. I'm going to jump until good part of the wedding. Using my remote control. Of course: Pushing the button of forward…

(FAST FORWARD) (STOP)

We are seeing King Bowser and Princess Peach holding their hands and lots pink and red sweethearts (N/A: Sorry viewers … "I'm going to puk-"…. I'm holding my stomach.)Continue

''If someone want to separate: Talk now or -'' Count Bleck said,

'' I OBJECT'' said Mario

And finally ladies, gentlemen, toads, and koopas. Mario losing his sane. He ''accidently''broke all expensive gifts, destroys the decoration, ruin everything. Well except for wedding cake. Sadly the Hammer Bros eats all cake including wedding cake toppers. And all thanks of Mario with his ''awesome'' costume and a rope.

''Come my princess. Left this monster and come with your true love'' said Mario

(I know this is very yuck for you own good)

Princess Peach crying like baby. Because when she was little. Crying is the only way to give her everything she wants. Yep she is a spoiled **** It's should call her Baby Peachy…

Bowser wants to transform in **GIGA BOWSER… ''**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR''

And Count Bleck very confused…

Princess Peach still crying for ruining her perfect wedding also for her husband. She said:

'' _WHY WHY WHY. My Wedding is RUINING. MONTHS OF PLANNING IS IN THE TRASH. MY CAKE, MY DECORATIONS, MY __**GIFTS. **__MY EXPENSIVE GIFTS- wait a minute…''_

Princess Peach steal Daisy's handkerchief to clean her makeup and put some more makeup…

''_I'm ready now: where I was… Oh yeah WHY WHY MARIO WHY YOU ARRUINING MY FABULOUS, PERFECT, INCREIBLE WEDDING OF THE YEAR. I LIKE BOWSER. AND HE LOVES ME.''_

''**She said she likes me'' ** said Bowser.

''_**I think so…''**_ said Count Bleck.

''Well… If you don't love me… I will make you love me….. BWAAAAAA'' said Mario.

'' **Is not Bwaaaaaaa Idiot Mario. Its BWHAHAHAHA''** said Bowser.

''_**Count Bleck agreed'' **_said Count Bleck.

''Whatever, Fools'' said Mario.

''_BOWSY MY LOVE, MY SWEETHEART—NO MARIO, NOT MY NEW DRESS. TAKE YOUR HAND OUT OF MY NEW DRESS, YOU JERK. OHH BOWSER HELP ME. I DON'T WAIT TO STAY IN CASTLE… I WANNA GO TO ISLE DELFINO. BOWSER GET OUT YOUR BUTT AND SAVE MEEEEEEEEEE'' _said Peach.

''Never my Peach. Never BWHAHAHA'' said Mario.

So Mario steals the Princess Peach. Sincerely nobody cares. But there are glad that Princess Peach's wedding is finish. Mario I AM WAITING FOR MY MONEY.

''**It's me or this fanfiction is SUCKS'' **said Bowser

''_**Which part: Mario kidnapping Peach or Pathetic parody of The Phantom of the Opera'' **_said Count Bleck

''**BOTH'' **said Bowser

''_**Count Bleck can't believe that Count Bleck have to participate this fanfiction'' **_said Count Bleck

''**I can't believe that I'm in this fanfiction. I will marry a ***** babycry Peach instead a HOT SEXY Rosalina. Now I have to save Peach…. BOOORING''**

''_**Of course that you have to do it. You are almost Peach's husband. Don't be such a baby said Count Bleck''**_

Then appears Luigi very happy.

''I'm so happy that I not appear this stupid fanfiction'' said Luigi.

''**GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR'' ** said Bowser

''What?'' said Luigi

''_**Ummm Luigi. You appear this fanfiction in this moment'' **_ said Count Bleck

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' said Luigi running away.

Well this is ending: Peach and Bowser get married. Mario is in jail for 32 years. Luigi go to psychologist for the trauma. Count Bleck transforms his castle into fantastic hotel. And Mario finally pays me using Daisy's Credit Card. And sent Mario to the jail for another 32 years. And everybody lives happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END**

Hola mis amigos I'm Mystery-Magician

I will give cookies for review this fanfiction

I will show some Trivia

**TRIVIA**:

**chivi-chivik*: ** is O.C made someone in deviant art. He or she makes cool comics of Paper Mario series and more.

For more info:

**KAITO***: is one of characters of Vocaloid. The blue guy of blue scarf and obsession of ice cream. Personally I like KAITO. He is very funny.

**BEETLEJUICE: **is a 1988 American comedy horror fantasy film directed by Tim Burton**.**

**GIGA BOWSER: **he is a gargantuan version of Bowser. That appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee.

That all …

I will continue some my other stories and more stories to write…

HASTA LA VISTA


End file.
